A Affectionate Rabbit stops an Unwanted Death
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Another Ragna and Rachel from yours truly. To all who adore this pairing. Note: Attempted suicide, an outwardly bold Rachel, and a uncharacteristically embarrassed Shinigami. If you don't like don't read. I'm not in the mood to be bothered with some petty insult like this is a suckish fic. Keep your rude comments to yourself, thank you very much. I took some time so please review


The Affectionate Rabbit Stops an Unwanted Death

Genre: Romance

* * *

Hello fellow authors! I'm here to post another fic of my fav pairing. If you've read my first story, you'd understand that I love Ragna x Rachel pairings. So be prepared for this one! Nobody better start flames or you will be immediately blocked. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Ragna slowly walked through the forest. The entire day had been quite boring, quite the same. He woke up to fight Tao, easy as usual. He ran into Noel, and eventually got fed up with her stuttering and told her he'd talk to her later. Tager said Kokonoe needed him for some experiments, yet he declined. An unwanted fight unfolded, and unfortunately he had to retreat so he wouldn't hurt any civilians. He had somehow ended up in the Cathedral, and Tsubaki had challenged him. He was about to kill her until Jin interfered. Jin left with Tsubaki so Ragna decided to leave. He ran into a drunk , and fortunately, got away before she could embrace her dressing up fetish and try to rip off his pants. He had a brief chat with Jubei, even though it mostly consisted of him getting hit in the head by a giant cat paw. The sun had started to set, and that's how Ragna ended up in the forest. Just having little bits of solitude was one of the few things he enjoyed from the world. Not quite tired as yet, Ragna decided to just sit and relax. Slowly but surely, his mind drifted off to how messed up his life was.

'Damn. My life is truly just crap. Wow, here I go again, bitching about stuff I shouldn't. Shit is gonna happen if you wanna defy fate. If you're gonna defy fate, well, you've gotta expect the worst.'

Ragna just grumbled in irritation, not being able to get his mind off of the specific topic.

'C'mon, just stop thinking about that shit. But its just that...'

Ragna frowned. Going around killing replicas of his sister wasn't the easiest thing to do.

'Saya... I really wish I could save you, but I'm just not strong enough to do anything.'

A certain thought appeared in his mind. Not one of the most pleasant, one would say.

'Maybe if I just... die, Saya would come back to me. I damn sure nobody else would do this to me better than myself.'

He drew Blood Scythe and held it to his throat. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled.

As he was ready to do the fatal move that would end everything, something happened. He couldn't do it. Just ending it there would make matters worse. Growling, he stabbed his sword into the ground, rather upset with himself for considering such a thought.

'Just do it,' the Azure whispered to him.

"Shut the hell up dammit!" He told it. 'Why am I faltering? What the hell is going on? Come on Ragna, just end it for yourself. Not like anyone is going to miss your retarded ass. My master would be happier than hell if one of the main things that could wipe out the earth's entire population were to just die in a few measly seconds. Terumi could have a good laugh, Noel could lead a normal life, Jin could finally stop being a freaking maniac, and Rachel...'

The thought of her made most of his worries fade away.

'Damn Rachel, is it you that's stopping me from ending this? But why? As far as I know, I don't recall the usagi giving two shits about me. And every conversation we've had has just turned up into a full blown argument.' A warm feeling rose up in his chest, but the thought of killing himself washed it away. He pulled Blood Scythe out of the ground. 'Let's just... try this again.' This time, he was really about to do it, but the sweet smell of roses and a slap on the cheek interrupted him.

"Ragna!," Rachel screamed at him.

He growled. 'What is this? The second time I've been stopped?!' "What the hell do you want usagi? I'm kinda in the middle of some important shit!"

Rachel grabbed Blood Scythe's hilt and stabbed it into the ground once more. "Do you realize what you could've done?!"

Ragna growled. Just staring into her beautiful, endless crimson orbs was enough to want him to end it more. He grabbed Blood Scythe again.

"Just... get outta my way."

"No Ragna. I'm not leaving you so you could turn yourself into a beast of mass destruction."

Ragna just got infuriated even more. Voice shaky, he replied. "Leave me the hell alone Rachel. You don't understand."

Rachel said nothing.

"And as far as I'm seeing, I'm only hear so I don't freaken destroy the earth. I have no other purpose."

"Ragna you-"

"I what?! Why the hell are you so freaken hellbent on saving my ass?! You don't need me! There's no way in hell I can defeat Terumi! Saya is..."

Rachel took a softer, more comforting tone of voice to calm him down somewhat.

"Ragna... please. Yes you nary a chance against him. But that is only pertaining to now. And if you were to die today, many of us would miss you."

"Tch."

Rachel frowned. This was going to be a lot more harder than she thought. Usually, by now he'd already calmed down. But this was a totally different topic. She was dealing with a person who was ready to commit suicide. It was a matter of life and death. If she didn't say something right, and said something wrong, it would all end today. And she couldn't let him die. Not yet. Not when she hadn't even been able to tell him her feelings.

"Miss Noel would miss you. She would blame herself. Mr. Hero would also. He certainly does care for you. Its just that his cursed Yukianesa had turned it into an obsession. Jubei would too. You were much more than a student to him."

Ragna sighed. He understood now. But even if Rachel hadn't stopped him, a little hint of denial was telling him, 'Its not worth it.'

"Fine usagi. You win. Now just leave me the hell alone."

Rachel bit her lip. This was quite difficult to bear with. Yet it had to be done. He had to know the truth. He had to know her feelings.

"Ragna..." She slowly started. "There's another reason why I couldn't let you die."

He turned around, quite bored with the topic now. "What?"

"Its because... I love you."

Ragna being surprised was an understatement. He was ultrally shocked by those three words. His cheeks heated up.

"Wait... what?"

"You heard me correctly. I know one thing for sure is that I always speak clearly. Do not question that," She scowled.

Ragna was taken off guard. He never felt sentimentality towards anyone, let alone Rachel.

**Fortunately, we get to see a flustered Ragna today.**

"B-B-But you're kidding r-right? There's no way in-," Rachel cut him off.

"I will be straightforward with you. Unfortunately since you don't appreciate my... ahem... 'cryptic crap' as you have quoted yourself, no, I am not pulling a jest today. These are genuine words coming from me. I... love... you."

**Ragna looks funny when he's embarrassed.**

****His cheeks turned a crimson. "You... l-love me?"

She solemnly nodded. She walked over and gave him a soft hug.

"I... don't know what to say... um." at the moment, he was thinking. 'Wha-what should I do? Dammit. I can't just... kiss her or something.'

Surprisingly, she did it before him.

"Ragna..."

"Rachel... I..."

"I already know."

"Wha-"

A warmness traveled up his body again, but this time, it wasn't washed away.

"I will see you tomorrow. The hour has grown quite late."

Ragna's face returned to a softer pink. "Uh... yeah. Bye... Rachel."

* * *

The end. Let me just set some stuff aside though.

The bold was me talking.

Ragna does look sorta cute when he's embarassed.

Rachel was somewhat bold in this one.

* * *

I also apologize if this fanfiction was dialogue heavy. I sorta got... carried away.

Please enjoy this and much more coming from one of your blazblue authors.


End file.
